Silky Heart
Silky Heart is the second opening of Toradora! It was also used for the opening of the first season of Crackers or Wackers. The instrumental version was used for the ending. Yui Horie sings the song for both series. Japanese Lyrics My Silky Love nijuuyon-jikan zutto My Silky Love kimi no koto omou tabi My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku Suki to ieba kantan na no ni Kimi ga mae ni kichau to Kyara ga sobie watashi no koto o jamashiteru Itsumo naraba tsuyoki de ikeru Sonna seikaku na no ni Donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai Sasshite hoshii…kono kimochi o Dakara watashi wa itsumo kimi ni Daisuki da yo to okuru shisen Saidai no yuuki de! Yaburesou na shikuku no haato Kimi ni atte kizuita yatto Ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte Wasurekaketa koi no kizuato Kyuu ni uzukidashita no kyun to Itsuka wa watashi rashiku suki to Iwanakya…ima yori yowaku nacchau yo Suki to ieba raku ni nareru no Honto wakatteru no ni Kuchi ni shitara kimi ga hanarete shimaisou Donna fuu ni omotten darou? Kimi wa watashi no koto o Ima no kyori wa tan ni tomodachi nan darou na Kireigoto kamo shirenai kedo Kizutsukitakunai tada sore dake… Nante jibun ni iikikaseta Nigeteru dake da yo ne Yaburesou na shiruku no haato Kondo, kizutsuita nara kitto Nido to dare mo aisenaku nacchau Mune ni hibiku sakesouna oto Kaban no soko ni aru yo kitto Ano hi shimaiwasureta mama no Sooingu kitto ga dokoka ni aru hazu… Nijuuyon-jikan zutto My Silky Love kimi no koto omou tabi My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku My Silky Love nijuuyon-jikan zutto My Silky Love kimi no koto omou tabi My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku Yaburesou na shikuku no haato Kimi ni atte kizuita yatto Ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte Yowasa o kakusu tame ni waza to Tsuyogatteta to shite mo kitto Isuka wa watashi rashiku suki to Kimi ni kono kimochi o chanto tsutaeyou English Lyrics My Silky Love, all the while, for 24 hours My Silky Love, every time when I think of you My Silky Love, my irritating feelings My Silky Love, simply overflow Even though it’s easy to say ‘I love you’ When you come in front of me My characteristics arise and interfere with me If it’s the usual, I can go on boldly Even though that’s my personality No matter how hard I try, I can’t tear down the wall I want you to realize…my feelings So I always send a gaze Of, “I really love you,” at you With my greatest courage! When I met you, I finally noticed My flimsy silky heart Even if I was awkward at love The scar of romance that I almost forgot about Suddenly started to hurt with a twinge If I don’t say ‘I love you’ like myself Someday…I’ll become weaker than I am now If I say ‘I love you’, then I can be at ease The truth is, even though I know that When I sound it out, you seem to leave me I wonder, what do you think Of me? At our current distance we’re merely friends, right? I just might be whitewashing it But I don’t want to get hurt, it’s just that alone… Or so I persuaded myself And I just ran away If my flimsy silky heart Gets hurt this time, then I’m sure I won’t be able to love anyone ever again The splitting sound that echoes in my chest Is at the bottom of my memories, I’m sure The sewing kit that I forgot to put away On that day should be around somewhere… All the while, for 24 hours My Silky Love, every time when I think of you My Silky Love, my irritating feelings My Silky Love, simply overflow My Silky Love, all the while, for 24 hours My Silky Love, every time when I think of you My Silky Love, my irritating feelings My Silky Love, simply overflow When I met you, I finally noticed My flimsy silky heart Even if I was awkward at love Even if I were to pretend to be strong on purpose To hide my weaknesses, I’m sure That I’ll properly tell you my feelings And ‘I love you’ like myself someday Category:Songs Category:Fan Fiction